<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una Notte Insonne a Londra dal Tramonto all’Alba by montespan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088730">Una Notte Insonne a Londra dal Tramonto all’Alba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/montespan/pseuds/montespan'>montespan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penny Dreadful (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, pain&amp;bliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/montespan/pseuds/montespan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una Notte Insonne a Londra dal Tramonto all’Alba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una Notte a Londra senza Dormire dal Tramonto all’Alba</p><p>Che prelibatezza,<br/>la colpa e l’angoscia,<br/>la graffiante mostruosità<br/>squarciante alle pareti della nostra gabbia mortale.</p><p>La nevrosi e l’estasi,<br/>il canto esalato del nostro palpitante, sanguinante<br/>cuore - lo squisito tormento.</p><p>Aggrovigliate su loro stesse come aspidi,<br/>come<br/>aspidi, aggrovigliate nel profondo,<br/>mormorano un delirante incantesimo che nessun altro adorerà - noi soltanto.</p><p>E così gioiamo nell’Abisso<br/>ben attenti a non pronunciare il suo nome,<br/>questa fossa di splendida rovina e dolore<br/>che così ci piace eppure disprezziamo.</p><p>Ma Estasi e Agonia sono già<br/>intrecciate come amanti<br/>e questa sudicia debosciata, la Speranza<br/>non vuole proprio dire addio alla vita.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>